The Crazy Adventures of Catriona Kallerough
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: Cat's dad moved to New York while she was away at Hogwarts for her first year. When she goes to live with him for summer break, she's chased by monsters, resulting in her being thrust into the world of Greek mythology. Now she must learn how to defend herself as a demigod and keep her magic a secret all while preparing for Kronos to march on Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover I'm writing with my friend who's uploading this over on watt-pad. Her username is hetalia_fangirls and her pen name, because a couple other friends use the account, is Forever_American. This will be updated randomly, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long between chapters. Especially because we already have, like, ten written. If you are going to say I stole someone's ideas, I swear on the River Styx *Thunder rumbles* I didn't. As of right now I haven't read a single Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.**

**Sheesh that was long, anyway, enjoy!**

**\- ROC6 - Forever_American**

**Disclaimer, we own nothing you recognize.**

My eyes widened as I looked at the giant, three headed dog lying in front of me. Hermione hadn't been lying about Fluffy. Sure I had seen some pretty crazy stuff in my life, if you can call men with dog heads normal then go right ahead, but this has got to be the craziest.

"Uh, Harry?" I whimpered, my hand slowly reaching for my wand in my back pocket, "That's a giant dog."

"It's asleep. Snape's already been here," Harry whispered, looking back at us. Ron and I were both clutching onto Hermione's arms, while she was trying not to laugh at us. "The harp," He clarified, pointing to the instrument which was playing itself.

"Are we g-going or what?" I asked, my voice stuttering. My golden blue eyes blinking slowly, "C-cause I-I'm not hanging a-around."

"Yes. C'mon Catriona, lets go," Hermione said, pulling us towards the trap door underneath the dogs enormous paw.

Sighing, I followed reluctantly. By ourselves, we would have never have been able to move it. But there were four of us tonight. We all shoved our hands under the great lump of fur and heaved it up and off the door.

Cautiously, I pulled it open and looked downwards. I swear I saw something moving, but was drawn from my thoughts by Harry saying,

"The music. It stopped."

My head snapped up from the hole in the floor, and I looked over at the harp. The strings had stopped plucking themselves and it sat there in all it's glory, completely and utterly silent.

"But Hagrid said that the only way to put it to sleep was…"

"Music," Ron interrupted me, looking horrified at the harp. Then, a gloop of clear liquid fell onto his shoulders and head.

"Aww, yuck!" He cried, touching it with his hand.

"Eww, eww, don't touch it!" Hermione cried. The shock of the moment quickly surprised us and we all slowly looked up.

The three headed dog stood over us, drool dripping from it's jowls.

I let out an ear piercing scream and leapt down the hole, the others following. With a loud thump, and the odd feeling of slowly sinking, we landed in a pit of vines, "At least the plants broke our fall."

I smiled, trying to pull myself from it's grasp. The vines hugged my legs and refused to let me escape from it's grip.

"NO, PLANT! YOU CAN'T EAT THE HERO!" I screamed, starting to struggle, "I HATE DEVILS SNARE!"

"CAT? HERMIONE? HELP!" I heard Ron screaming. I couldn't see any of the others, and the plants seemed to be eating me faster.

"STOP EATING ME, PLANTS!" I yelped, struggling harder. My arms lashed out and the vines shot forwards, wrapping around my arms and yanking them downwards. I tried to keep myself from crying. I was going to die.

I was going to die because plants were eating me alive, "GOODBYE HERMIONE! IF YOU MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, I HAVE A STASH OF MAGIC BOOKS IN MY ROOM! YOU CAN HAVE THEM!"

"I won't need your books Cat. It's Devils Snare. Just stop struggling," I heard Hermione's voice from below me. She sounded so calm. How could she be calm in a situation like this?!

"THE PLANTS ARE EATING ME, 'MIONE! THEY'RE EATING ME!" I bellowed, completely ignoring her statement. I kicked and screamed, trying to free myself. In sheer desperation, I even bit one of the vines. I spit it right back out again, though, because it tasted like the cleaner dad put on vegetables.

"She's not relaxing, is she?" I heard Harry ask from below me as well.

"She's not. She's always been rebellious and driven purely on adrenaline, hasn't she?" Hermione asked Harry.

"But… Hmmm… Devil's snare, devil's snare… It's deadly fun, but… It hates the sun! That's it! Devil's snare hates sunlight! LUMOS SOLEM!" Hermione cried.

I let out a shriek as I fell and landed heavily on the concrete below. My head connected with the ground and an enormous pain split through my skull. I felt as though I was about to black out and I let my eyes slide shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know what you're thinking, whoa, another update? Is this normal? Sort of. The first few chapters will go up back to back, then the update rate will slow down as we write them. Remember, if you visit watt-pad, check out hetalia_girls pen name Forever_American who co writes this with me!**

**Disclaimer: My previous one goes for every chapter.**

"CAT!" Harry cried, falling onto his knees next to me, making my eyes snap open. Hermione and Ron raced over soon after, and Hermione gasped. Whatever condition my head was in, it was bad, "Oh gosh are you okay?"

"Of course she's not, Harry! Her skull is most likely fractured, and she's probably in immense pain!" Hermione cried, touching my head gingerly.

I winced at the contact, but soon melted into it. Her fingers were cold and it felt so good against my splitting headache which had formed.

"I-I think I'm f-f-fine," I whimpered, and tried to stand up. I ended up leaning against Hermione as we walked towards the next doorway.

"Keys. And lots of them." Harry whispered as he opened the door. I limped forwards and my mouth fell open. He was right. Keys, with wings, flew around the room in a frenzy.

"No duh, Sherlock." I muttered, then looked over at the door on the opposite side of the room, "Ancient lock, that is. Door's too old, probably infused with magic. It'll be way too hard to kick down."

"You would seriously try kicking it down?" Hermione deadpanned. I turned to her with an 'are-you-seriously-kidding-me,-of-course-I-would' look on my face.

"Of course you would," she shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"A broom. Maybe we have to catch one of the keys to put it in the lock," Ron said, finally saying something smart.

"But… But… _**Magic**_!" I cried indignantly, pulling out my wand and waving it around aimlessly. A bright sparkly burst of light erupted from the end and scattered into the air, and I quickly shoved my wand back into my pocket, "Sorry…"

"It's fine, Cat. But the key would be an older one, probably with a broken wing because Snape was already here," Hermione mused, looking up into the air at all the keys.

"I still don't think it's Snape… I have a gut feeling…" I frowned, looking around. My sharp eyes quickly caught onto a key that was flapping in an unfamiliar flight pattern.

"THERE!" I cried, pointing to it.

Harry quickly grabbed the ancient broom and shot after the key. In the distraction, I dashed over to the door to examine it further. There was a key hole and another weird looking indent. Upon inspecting it even further, I realized that the hole was the exact same pattern as my celtic knot ring. I yanked it off, and held it over the hole.

The ring started vibrating before clicking into place with the sound of two magnets connecting. A single internal click resounded from the door, signalling to me that one of two locking mechanisms had opened. Now all we needed was the key.

"Hermione! Here!" Harry cried, throwing the key down to Hermione. She grabbed it and raced over to me, placing it onto my open palm. Jerking into action, I slammed the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Hurry, Harry! Hurry!" I screamed before snatching my ring back and leaping through the doorway. Hermione and Ron followed me, crazed expressions on their faces. I slammed the door closed again as Harry zoomed past us, whipping my pale blonde hair, with it's black and red highlights away from my face.

"Okay, lets not ever do that again…" I muttered, rubbing my forehead. Hermione nodded from my left, while Ron just started shaking his head on my right.

"Now, c'mon followers of the British dork of dorks, that's me. We need to go save the magical stone of destiny!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air and racing forwards. After a few feet, I tripped and tumbled to the floor, rolling into a huge room with huge Wizard's Chess pieces set out.

"Wizards Chess! Cool!" I cried, racing forwards and poking the king with my finger. Immediately, the giant marble statue moved backwards off the board. Smiling, I stood in it's place.

"Oh look at me! I'm the king of England!" Then I started giggling, remembering that my best friend for all time, Arthur Kirkland, had said those exact words three weeks prior to this crazy epiderma I was now involved in. My previously goofy smile dropped at the thought of him. His twin brothers had gotten sick and he had to leave school early to go look after them. I missed him so much.

"The king of England, huh? I guess I'm the queen!" Hermione smiled, stepping up into the spot of the queen. I grinned again.

"My fair lady." I said, bowing with one arm behind my back. "It may be my pleasure to have you as the queen in this fine game of Wizard's chess."

Hermione giggled, "And it is my pleasure to do so, kind sir."

She grinned. I stood up, looping my arm through hers, and together, we turned and grinned at the two laughing boys.

"What art thou laughing at, Lads?" I asked in the most regal voice I could muster.

"You and…" Laughter from both of them.

"You and 'Mione!" Ron yelped, clutching his stomach and laughing loudly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just get on with it, Ronny-kins," I smiled. Ron glared at me, and I smiled innocently. He just shook his head and climbed up onto his horse, making me giggle even more. And so we progressed on to play a round of wizards chess.

After a bit, I noticed how concentrated Ron was. He was glaring at the board with sadness and anger clouding his eyes. And, after I started paying attention as well, I realized what he was doing and gasped.

"No Ron!" I cried out. "Don't do it!"

"I have to Cat. It's the only way," He murmured softly, looking back at me with saddened eyes.

"RONALD! There are other ways in this world, now stop! Don't do it!" I screamed at the redhead. Tears were now leaking from my eyes as I stared I him. I knew full well what he was going to do, and I knew what would happen. And I, being myself, would NOT let that happen.

"No, Cat. I have to."

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Hermione asked from beside me. I hugged her arm tightly, tears gushing down my blotchy cheeks.

"He's going to sacrifice himself. So Harry can get the King in Checkmate," I whispered quietly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ron! Don't!" She yelled.

Ron ignored her, instead shouting; "Knight to E5." The horse he rode on slowly moved forwards, as though knowing it was going to be facing the final round-up of it's time. And, as he stopped at E5, the king stabbed the horse through the chest with his sword. Ron toppled off the horse and plummeted to the ground, his head connecting with the concrete and his eyes sliding shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! More updating! I hope you like it! After this I may start to update every other day, but we'll see, I may continue daily. Remember - watt-pad - hetalia_girls - Forever_American co authors this with me! Check her out!**

**-ROC6**

"RON!" Hermione screamed, attempting to run towards him. But I reached out and grabbed her arm.

''We're still playing. Don't move or we'll all be just like him, and our corpses will rot down here like they do in the walking dead." I hissed. Hermione stopped, looking at me in sheer horror, before her face fell into a defeated frown and she stepped back into place next to me.

"Harry. Check the king." Hermione growled out, furiously wiping away tears and glowering at the white king that stood near the middle of the board.

We both watched in fascinated horror as Harry stalked forwards and shouted; "CHECKMATE!" The sword the king had been holding left his hands and plummeted to the ground, proving the game over. After standing for a few seconds, just to be sure, we raced towards Ron.

"RON!" I screamed, slipping onto my knees and skidding to a stop next to him. "Ron? Ronald, WAKE UP!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them forcefully. "You can't be dead, Ronald Weasley. Ginny is coming to Hogwarts next year and I can't watch her all by myself! What about your family? What about Harry, 'Mione… What about me?" I asked his limp form.

Hermione was rushing around, ripping strips of cloth from her sweater and pants and pressing them over his wounds. She quick checked his pulse and breathing. "Well, he's alive. But hurt badly."

"Hermione, take him. Go back up to the castle and get somebody. Quickly. Harry and I'll go on." I said, smiling sadly. Maybe we could make it out of this. We've gotten this far already, and I was in no mood for turning back. I watched as Hermione nodded before looping Ron's arm around her neck and attempting to hoist him up. A cold, bloody hand was placed on my shoulder.

"C'mon Cat. Lets go." Harry muttered, taking back his hand and walking towards the door. I nodded and stood up, running after him. The hallway dimmed a bit, before torches sprung to life. The sudden light made my head pound angrily, still aggravated from my earlier tumble from the Devil's Snare.

I heard distant whispering and chanting, and frowned, almost stopping. "That doesn't sound anything like Snape, and what has two voices? So, unless Snape is a hydra and has multiple heads hidden under his shirts, I think that's someone else." I muttered to Harry.

"It's him, Cat. I know it." He whispered. I scrunched up my face and sighed.

"If it's not you owe me a pound in muggle money." I said angrily. Why wouldn't he believe that that wasn't Snape? Oh well, at least I have my pound secured in my pocket. I fell silent for the rest of our hike, and I could tell it was worrying Harry a bit. I was never silent, so I decided to keep it up. I kept my mouth clamped shut, noticing Harry kept looking back at me.

The passageway abruptly stopped and expanded into a large, drafty room. The mirror of Erised stood in the center, a man standing in front of it already. And it wasn't Snape.

"Professor Quirrell? What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously. The older man spun around, an insane, evil, malice filled glint in his eyes.

"So they did show up. The little girl with the crazy hair and the crazy friend, and the boy who lived." He hissed, annoyed. Without my noticing, he pulled out his wand and flicked it in my direction. A little green wisp of smoke curled from the end, and entered my ears. As soon as it did, I couldn't hear anything anymore. I wanted to shriek, yell, scream. Anything to assure me that my hearing wasn't gone for good, but I didn't. Harry and Quirrell had gotten into a very heated conversation, and Harry was forced in front of the mirror.

He just stood there, saying stuff. I couldn't see what he was seeing, but I could tell that it wasn't what Quirrell wanted to hear. He frowned, then started unwrapping his turban. The purple fabric seemed to go on forever, making me want to giggle. I finally understood why Alfred, one of Arthur's younger brothers, had called him 'Turban Squirrel' when he had bumped into them at Diagon Alley. But I whimpered in fright as a face was revealed underneath the purple head scarf.

Harry started yelling, and flames wrapped around the outside of the room, making me scream out in fright. Quirrell finally noticed I was there again, and made a grab for me. My hands flew up to block myself, but he was being held back as though by an invisible force. He pounded against it, before finally leaving me and going back to Harry. They yelled at each other, before Quirrell made a mad grab for Harry's neck, as though to choke him. But, to my astonishment, as he touched Harry, his skin melted away into dust and sand fragments.

The spell broke and I was finally able to hear again. But what I heard was something I wished to never hear again. Screams were ripping from both Harry and Quirrell. One in fright and the other in pain. My hands flew to my ears and I fell to my knees, covering them tightly. The noises still penetrated my hands though and whispered around me like smoke. Shaking and shivering, I felt my brain start to shut down. Slowly at first, then all at once. Until nothing could be, heard, said, seen, smelled, or felt. And I passed out onto the cold stone floors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I forgot to upload this sooner, so today you get... Drum roll... Two chapters! And a third one tomorrow! You're welcome. Also, ForeverAmerican, who cowrites this with me, is now on Quotev! Yay! **

**\- ROC6**

I felt someone tapping my shoulder, but it seemed as though it was through a haze. It was a struggle to open my eyes, to even move.

"Cat? If you can hear me, I'm so sorry I left. I shouldn't have. Maybe if I hadn't, you wouldn't be hurt now." I heard a boy's voice say, but it was blurred and distorted and I couldn't hear it well enough to know who it was. But it sounded familiar. "I miss you Cat. Please. Don't leave. Stay with us. You're my best friend, you can't leave. I'd miss you too much."

Struggling, I forced my eyes open to see a boy with messy blonde hair and dressed in muggle clothes walking away from my bed. "Hey." I whispered out, my voice hoarse and cracking. "You really think I would leave?"

"CAT!" He screamed, spinning around to face me with joyous green eyes. "You're alive!"

I smiled weakly. "Of course I'm alive, Arthur. You're not getting rid of me _that _easily." I pushed myself up and my head throbbed painfully, making me reach up to rub it.

"Don't touch that, love. It's still healing." Arthur said sadly. He walked back over to my bedside and sat down in the chair positioned there.

"How long have I been here?" I asked quietly, looking around. No one else was here except for the two of us.

"Four days. Everybody's getting ready to go home." Arthur said with a chuckle. "When you sleep, you sleep Cat."

I looked incredulously at his ruffed up, dirty clothing, his messy hair, and his tired green eyes. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Umm… I'd rather not answer that."

My smile turned into a frown immediately, making Arthur wince. "Go take a shower and get cleaned up. Get something to eat, and t_ake care of yourself_." I said as sternly as possible.

"But-"

"NO! Go Iggy, before I get Feliciano and tell him to fill your room with pasta." I interrupted him. He glared at me, annoyed.

"My name isn't Iggy, Cat." He growled. "You know I don't like Alfred's _stupid_ nickname for me."

"Well, I like it. And my name isn't Cat but you call me that anyways. So, as long as you call me Cat, I'm gonna call you Iggy." I smirked triumphantly.

He frowned. "You win this time, Catriona Callerough. But not next time. Because next time I'll have… THE TICKLE MONSTER!" He screamed.

"NO, NO! IGGY GO GET DRESSED!" I screamed back, burying myself under the blankets, all recent pain forgotten. Arthur was laughing maniacally, before he smirked and left the room.

I climbed out of bed and quickly changed into my usual leggings, t-shirt and hoodie. Then, telling the nurse where I was going, I walked out into the hallway. No one was walking down the hallways, as they usually were, except for Neville Longbottom who raced past me on his way to the great hall.

Walking slowly, as to not irritate my wounds, I made my way to the place everybody was at. The Great Hall. The stairs delayed me even further when they switched again and again and I had to try and find my way to the Great Hall.

After a half hour of walking, I came to the great oak doors. Gulping, I slowly pushed them open. All eyes turned to me, and the crowds at a few of the tables erupted in cheers. My eyes widened and I cradled my wrist, which had been wrapped in ace bandages for the time being, to my chest.

My blonde haired best friend jumped up from the Slytherin table, raced over and glomped me in a hug. "Cat! You're here!" He smiled happily.

"Well no _duh_ I'm here, Iggybrows. Why would I _not_ be here?" I smirked cheekily. My spirits lifted even further when Arthur made no comment about me calling him 'Iggybrows.' Usually, the temperamental Brit would start a rant about how Alfred calls him that, and how it's annoying enough coming from him, he doesn't need this crap from me.

"Because you were hurt." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes and hugged him once more. "Thanks for worrying about me Arthur." I smiled happily.

"You're welcome, love. Now. Go and eat, you must be hungry!" Arthur said, releasing me from our embrace. I nodded and slowly limped over to the Gryffindor table. Turning slightly, I waved to Arthur as he made his way back to the Slytherin table, and he waved to me happily.

"Nice to see you're up and moving again, Cat." Ron said as I sat down next to Hermione.

"Nice to _be _moving again." I sighed, reaching over and grabbing a waffle to eat. Hermione was looking at me like I was crazy as I drowned the poor piece of food in maple syrup. "What? I just helped save the stone, the least I can do is eat a waffle."

Smirking, I looked upwards and noticed the red and gold decorating the Great Hall. "We won the house cup?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Great, isn't it?" Harry smiled happily from Ron's side. I nodded enthusiastically.

"This is amazing!" I whispered in awe. "But we have to leave it tomorrow." My smile dropped and my spirits fell at the realization. "I won't be able to see any of you guys until next year." I said.

"That's ok, Cat. Harry and I can call you, and you can send letters to Ron." Hermione said, putting a hand on my back. I nodded, my spirits lifting again.

"Efcharistó paidiá." I smiled. I could tell confusion flashed across my face when I noticed the looks my friends were giving me.

"Why are you talking gibberish Cat? What does that even mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"What are you talking about? All I said was thanks guys." I frowned, confused beyond belief now. Why did they think I was speaking gibberish?

"No you didn't. You were speaking in Greek." Hermione said, a concentrated look on her face.

"Oh. That. Yeah, it's been happening since I was little. Sometimes I just, slip into it. I'm surprised you guys hadn't noticed any of my slip ups all year." I said, surprised. Almost everybody knew about my slip ups, or so I thought. So, shrugging my shoulders, I went back to my food. I knew if I didn't eat, Arthur would notice and be all over me about it.

"Are you sure this isn't the first time?" Hermione pestered. My gaze lifted from the beautiful plate of warm, syrupy, delicious waffles in front of me… Wait, why did I ignore my waffles? Oh, right, Hermione.

"'Mione, I may have ADHD, but that doesn't mean I can't tell if I slip into Greek." I muttered, then grabbed a fork and attacked the waffles. Anyone who didn't know me would say my plate looked like a waffle themed battlefield.

"Ok, well…. I'm really tired." Hermione deadpanned, making Harry, Ron and I look at her like she was insane.

"Tired? Are you bloody kidding me? After all that just happened?" Ron gaped. I nodded in agreement, a bit scared for the bushy haired girl. It would be difficult for all of us to sleep after this epiderma.

"Yes, a bit. I say we all head up to sleep before the train leaves today." Hermione shrugged, standing up and starting to gather her books.

I could feel all the blood drain from my face. "T-Today? We leave today?" I asked cautiously. 'Please tell me we aren't, please tell me we aren't!' I thought desperately.

"Of course we leave today, Cat. It's the last day of school." Harry said, a small frown on his face. I had heard about the cupboard he lived in, and had tried to do something. I told him that if they ever abused him again, to tell me and I would get Arthur and the poisoned cupcakes his older brother makes, and we would hunt the Dursley's down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not packed at ALL! Iggy told me that we were leaving **tomorrow**!" I yelled, jumping up to run and pack. I stopped immediately though, as pain rocketed through the back of my skull. I stood still for few seconds, letting the pain subside, then rushing up towards Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped through the portrait hole, and raced up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Throwing open my door, I leapt towards my piles of stuff lying around. I stuffed robes, ties, cloaks, pictures, and a half eaten slice of cheese pizza into my trunk before hoisting it up onto the bed. "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." I whispered to myself, turning on my heel and racing as quickly as possible back to the great hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Arthur were exiting, trying to stay as far away from each other.

I rolled my eyes at their excessive childishness, even though most times I acted the most childish out of the bunch, and jogged over to them. "Hey guys, and girl." I added for Hermione's sake. They all responded in a chorus of 'Hey Cat.'

"Well, I guess this is it." I said, shrugging them off and walking out the giant doors. The sun shone brightly and cast itself across the land, making the lake sparkle. It looked like it would be a lot of fun to swim in, but I quickly dismissed the thought. Stupid ADHD. "You guys ready to try and survive the summer without me?"

"Oh please, Cat. If I can live in my house I certainly…." Ron paused, thinking. Then he sighed. "I won't be able to spend a summer without the craziness that seems to follow you."

"Oh Ronnie!" I cried, racing over and glomping him in a hug. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! I'll miss you too!"

"Group hug!" Hermione cried, then I was squished from the back and the sides as well. Laughter echoed around the courtyard, it's epicenter our tiny group of friends.

"I'm going to miss this." Harry muttered. The rest of us all answered him with nods and grunts of agreement.

"But don't worry! We'll all be back next year!" I laughed, shaking our closely knitted cluster. I tried to stay positive, even though I was crumbling inside. 'Great.' I thought. 'Time to spend a boring summer at dad's work.'

"Hey Potty! Weaslebee, Mudblood, and Highlights better get on the train before you're all left here in the shivering rain. I don't need to have to come with my father to pick you all up." I heard Malfoy yell from behind us, making us disperse.

I growled angrily, just about ready to flip him the finger and shout some extremely unkind things when Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Cat. Let the beast go." He muttered. "And don't you dare throw the finger. You should really try and find something to do about your ADHD."

"Oh, it wasn't just my ADHD that made me want to do that." I hissed, glowering at Malfoy's retreating form. Arthur just rubbed small circles into my shoulder to try and calm me down. My scowl was temporarily set though, seeing as it disappeared as soon as we neared the enormous magenta steam engine.

"Pretty." I muttered, still in awe about the whole thing. My smile broadened and I leapt forwards, encircling each of my friends in a tight hug. "BYE GUYS!" I hollered excitedly. I was, of course, excited to go home, but also depressed that I had to leave all my friends. I smiled as I saw Harry pulled away by the groundskeeper, Hagrid, and given something. He may not think it, but he has a lot of people who care for him.

"C'mon, love. The train's about to leave, and we wouldn't want to miss it." Arthur pointed out. I nodded my head, my whole body seemingly numb all of a sudden. Is this how it felt to know you would be leaving the place you loved? If it is, I never want to feel it again.

"Yeah. Don't wanna miss it." I echoed sadly, turning on my heel and following him. We climbed onto the train and quickly found an empty compartment. Though I had a feeling it wouldn't be empty for long. I curled up in the seat by the window. The glass was fogged over, so I reached up and wiped it off with the sleeve of my robes. The castle stuck out like a sore, beautiful, thumb in my opinion.

"Off to Neverland!" Arthur laughed as the train started moving. My head quirked to the side and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Huh?" I asked. I was genuinely curious about this subject. Since my dad was a wizard, and I had never met my mom, I was often tripped up with muggle things. Ron was the same way.

"It's a movie called 'Peter Pan'. It's actually pretty good." Arthur mused while trying to explain the subject to me. He talked and talked about the plot, but I just couldn't seem to grasp it. My questions never came out right and always fell short of what I was actually trying to ask.

After a while, I finally let him go. "Ok, ok. I don't get it yet, but I will eventually. Just… Send my dad a link or something…" I said, waving him off. Honestly, sometimes he could be worse than his possessive older brother.

I giggled to myself as I remembered Oliver Kirkland from the train station at the beginning of the year. Strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The young man was obsessed with cupcakes, and was part of a british mafia group. He seems like such a nice, happy person, it's often hard to imagine him killing someone, especially with that stupid swear jar he always carries everywhere. He had chased Arthur onto the train, and shoved a plate of strawberry cupcakes with chocolate icing into his hands. When Arthur had shooed him off, finally, Oliver had stood on the platform waving like a madman and calling to his younger brother.

Ok, getting off topic.

"So. What are you doing this summer?" I asked him. Arthur shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. Oliver'll probably whip up something crazy, mainly ending in me getting hurt. " He shrugged like it was no big deal, which to him it probably was.

"I'm going to be stuck with my dad all summer. I love the man to pieces, but sitting in a hot, sweaty office building all summer is worse than road-kill." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"That stinks." I could tell he was trying not to giggle, as though he knew something was gonna happen and was trying to keep from telling me. I nodded, then yawned. my eyes were starting to get heavy and I forced myself to try and stay awake. Arthur's stupid giggling face calmed until just a smile. "Go to sleep, love. It'll be a bit before we get to the station."

I tried to nod in response, but was already almost asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I really need to get this onto a schedule. How about updating every two to four days? Good? Good. Remeber, as mentioned in the previous chapters, I'm co writing this with someone over on Wattpad, and how to find her is displayed in previous author's notes. Enjoy this story!**

**\- ROC6**

"Cat." A voice called through the fogginess of dreamland. The voice sounded annoyed, and strangely familiar. "Catriona Kallerough, if you don't get up right now." The voice threatened.

I groaned and rolled over. "Just 5 more minutes, 'Mione!" I whined, burrowing my face into the crook of a neck. Wait. A neck? My eyes shot open and I bolted up. I had fallen asleep on Arthur's shoulder and, by the looks of things, he had fallen asleep as well. The sound of a camera clicking pulled me from my thoughts, making me look over.

There, in all his glory, stood Oliver Kirkland. A camera was held in his hand, and a huge smile on his face. "Oooh, you two are so _cute_!" He cried, before snapping some more. "Good choice, Artie! She's a beauty!"

"Bug off you…"

"Don't say it, Arthur Kirkland, or you'll be in even deeper debt with the swear jar." Oliver growled, pulling out a glass jar. A bunch of coins jangled around the bottom, making Arthur frown angrily.

"Fine. I don't want to have to pay your stupid swear jar anyway." Arthur growled, starting to stand up.

I just clung to his arm and refused to move. "But _Iggy_. I'm tired. Carry me." I whined, rubbing my nose in his wrist.

"No, Cat. C'mon. It's time to go home." He said, sitting back down again next to me. I just shook my head and tried my hardest to be a deadweight as he tried to push me up into a sitting position. "I'll carry you off the train if you stop."

"YAY!" I screamed, jumping up. "Carry me Iggy!"

"You are the most spoiled girl I have ever met." He growled as he scooped me off my feet.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you love me." I said, making him blush a deep crimson. A smile cracked my face and he huffed in annoyance as he carried me, bridal style, off the train.

The camera was clicking again as Oliver snapped pictures of us. I smiled brightly for the camera, but Arthur just made the grouchiest face he could muster. I knew why though. Now Oliver would have pictures to blackmail him with, and all his brothers were there. Even his younger brothers, Peter, Alfred, and Matthew.

"Ok. Time to let you go." Arthur said, setting me down. I smiled brightly before skipping over and taking my bag from the train attendant, then skipping back.

"Well, see ya' Artie. I gotta go find my dad." I said, setting my bag down and hugging him tightly. He hugged back, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'll see you soon, Cat." He whispered. I nodded.

"I'll see you too." I said before breaking away from the hug and picking up my bags. I looked over at his family and waved. "See you all next year!"

And with that, I skipped away to find my dad, a loud chorus of 'Bye Cat' at my back. My eyes scanned the now thinning crowds, looking for my dad. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"DAD?" I called out. Maybe he'd answer if I yelled?

"Catriona? Is that you?" I heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but I knew I wouldn't be able to place the voice to a face without seeing who it was first. So, spinning around, I came face to face with my Aunt.

"Of course it's me!" I grinned, hugging her tightly.

"Ok, well, Cat. Your dad couldn't pick you up, so he sent me." She said with a small frown. She seemed really nervous, and kept looking over her shoulder like something was after her. My recently huge smile dropped.

"W-What? What happened to him?" I asked, worried. My Aunt chuckled nervously, putting a hand on my shoulder as we walked through the barrier and out towards her old, beat up 2001 Jeep Cherokee.

"Nothing, dear. But you're going to be seeing him soon, I can promise you that." She muttered, sliding into the drivers seat. I slid into the passenger side, looking around in wonder as we pulled out of the Kings Cross Station parking lot.

"So. Where are we going?" I asked, still marvelling at seeing the world outside of Scotland. I was back in England, my home turf, and was ready for some summer action. Well, as much as you can get in an overly stuffy office building.

"To the airport." My Aunt replied cheerily, a now happy smile on her face. She seemed happy we were out of Kings Cross. But why, exactly? Wait. Hold up. The _**airport?!**_

"Why are we going to the airport?" I asked, my voice worried. I was absolutely terrified of heights. Everything about the sky, the strong winds, why it was unusually blue, and why it always seemed to rain on my birthday. I mean seriously, it's like the sky hates me or something. I was terrified of it all.

"Well…." My Aunt paused, avoiding my terrified glare. "Your dad… He kinda… Well, he flew over to New York and…"

"He did **WHAT** now?!" I hollered, making her jump slightly in surprise. "That stupid, annoying father of mine HAD to FLY to America… He's irresponsible and immature and…"

"You can facetime Arthur on the flight if it makes you happy." My aunt interrupted, sounding really annoyed. I try.

"YAY!" I cried out, my spirits lifted again. A bright smile broke across my face and I spent the rest of the drive to the airport bouncing up and down in my seat and grinning like an idiot. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Ok. Here we are." My aunt said, helping me unload my trunk from the back of her car. "Here's your ticket. Terminal number 12, dear." It was said hurriedly, as she was already getting back into the car. "I hope you have fun, love. Here's your phone. Love you." She said, blowing me a kiss before pulling away. I just stared after her. Were all the people in my family this irresponsible towards kids?

Shrugging, I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked into the airport. I was already at terminal 11, so I just walked a few meters to get to terminal 12. Falling into a seat, I pulled out the phone again and facetimed Arthur.

As soon as the tiny green words '_connecting' _popped up on my screen, I heard yelling. It kinda went something like this.

**Oliver:** "Arthur! Put that phone away!"

**Arthur:** "But Oliver! It's Cat!"

**Alfred:** "I don't care who's cat it is, get rid of it!"

**Arthur:** "SHUT UP ALFRED!"

**Alfred:** "I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR FAT MOUTH, IGGYBROWS!"

**Matthew:** "Both of you, be quiet."

**Peter: **"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

**Arthur:** "SHUT! UP! CAT IS ON THE LINE!"

**Oliver:** "I DON'T CA… Oh, hello Catriona!"

When the line opened up, Oliver's face smiled down at me. I smiled back, happy Arthur's phone wasn't destroyed by the craziness that are his 4 brothers in the car with him.

"Give me that, you bloody-..."

"Watch your mouth, Arthur Kirkland, or so help you." Oliver growled, holding the swear jar in front of Arthur's nose.

I sighed. If they were still in the car, it would take forever for Arthur to get away from them. "Just, call me back then you're free." I mumbled.

"Wait, Cat! No I…" I cut Arthur's plead off by hitting the end call button. I stood up as my flight number was called, and walked on board of the plane. Well. Time to fly to America!


	7. Chapter 7

The flight to New York went as planned, although there was a moment, over the ocean when the sky let out a random rumble. I wonder what caused that moment of unexpected weirdness. Normally, I'd just stay in England with Dad, but he found some lead over here in America and wanted to investigate it for 'wizard-y stuff,' so he moved during my school year at Hogwarts. And, I know, he sounds real sophisticated.

You know, there are some things I will never understand about non-magical humans. There was a black, winged horse with pigeons sitting on it and it was eating a box of donuts, and no one seemed to care. Surprisingly, my dad didn't even seem to care. Americans.

Dad has this 'sweet' apartment right in the downtown area of Manhattan. He's only been in America for three bloody months, and he's already talking like one of them! Not that I have anything against America, I just really miss home, and I hope that Dad will move back soon.

We walk to the apartment, on the 28th floor of some complex that I don't bother to remember the name for. Room 2837. There's a little kitchen area that's sort of combined with the living room, which is cluttered in Dad's usual fashion. There's a little hallway with three rooms branching off. There's a teeny, and I mean minuscule, bathroom and two bedrooms.

Dad shows me mine, and it's exactly like the one at our old home in England. The walls are painted a nice lavender, my favorite color. The bed is a white loft with a desk underneath. The bed, with it's fairy bedspread, is meticulously made to my liking. Don't judge.

All of my posters and clothes are exactly how I left them in England. The window, no longer viewing the English countryside, is the same in every other way. I blink, holding back tears. Dad did this for me? Every detail is exact, down to the haphazard books on my bookshelf and desk.

Dad leaves me to settle in, and orders a pizza delivery. Apparently he's too lazy to cook.

"So, Cat. How was Hogwarts?" Dad asks nervously over dinner, unsure how to approach me after spending half a year apart. This makes me sad, as it's always been just me and him.

"Oh, it was great! I learned all kinds of magical things! I even got to meet Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" I enthuse, because, as everyone knows, you always tell parents the positives. This seems to have broken the tension, because immediately he responds.

"What! No way! The Potter boy's in your year?" It's hilarious, he's practically squealing.

We spend the rest of the night discussing my time at Hogwarts. Too soon, it's time for bed, and I ask Dad my usual question.

"Dad? Tell me about my mum," I whisper as he tucks me into bed.

"Your mum? Well, she was the most powerful witch I've ever met. More powerful even than," he lowers his voice even though I'm not a little kid anymore,"Lord Voldemort."

"She had a job to do, and couldn't stay. But, I can assure you, she'd love you very much. Just like I do," he leans over and kisses my forehead, before tucking me in. He turns the lights off and shuts the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, my dad had to work, and for some reason he thought it would be a great idea to bring me along.

"It'll be fun! You'll get to see the inside of the Empire State Building from a working perspective!" Somehow, this made him excited.

I went along with it because, you know, I want him to be happy. We walked across the city to his office. Just something weird, there was a random blonde teenager arguing with the man in the lobby. We go to his office on the fifty third floor, and I spend most of the day playing on my phone. I keep asking him what he's doing, but he keeps refusing to tell me.

"Hey Dad?" I ask around 4 o'clock, after a long conversation with Arthur,"Can I go to the ice cream stand we passed on the way here?"

He's so involved in whatever it is he's doing, he barely acknowledges me,"Sure honey, whatever."

Then he gives me a ten.

So, I start my way down the street, but I don't ever make it to the ice cream stand.

I step outside of the Empire State Building, enjoying the semi-fresh air, well, as clean as you get in New York. I turn towards the ice cream stand, and start making my way down the street, clutching my ten with dear life. If someone steals it, I don't even get ice cream.

I'm halfway down the street when I pass a glimmer off to the side. Maybe it's a magic show or another wizard, so I decide to investigate. Stupidest. Idea. Ever.

As I get closer to the mysterious thing, it expands, morphing into a disturbing creature. It looks kind of like a dog, or maybe a seal. It's definitely humanoid, and it has human hands. It's a brown color in all areas I can see, but it's wearing expertly crafted armor, and I can't see much of it. On it's left arm is a shield made of some steel, gold hybrid, and in it's right hand it holds a sword made of some kind of bronze metal. The sword is aimed right at me.

I shove the ten dollars in my coat pocket, as it suddenly seems a lot less important. I take off running for my life.

I run past people, shoving them out of the way in my frantic attempts to escape… Whatever it is. Not a single person attempts to help me. I make turns down twisty alleys, so many that I'm now lost in this monstrous city. At one point I pass an abandoned building in, I think, Brooklynn, and for some reason I sense magic. I have to force myself not to go investigate. I keep running through the city, now having lost any sense I had of where I am. I stop running, about to pass out after sprinting for 20 minutes straight.

I look around, no sign of the creature. I pull out my cell phone and begin to text Dad when something knocks me to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for screwing up the update schedule I said I'd stick to, so here's three chapters! I hope you enjoy!**

**\- ROC6**

I can feel something's breath, warm and moist, against the back of my neck, feel the coolness of metal against my left arm. I can't twist my head around far enough to look at it, and my cell phone, which is my lying on the ground about five feet away, flew out of my hand on the impact. I close my eyes, preparing to die. Suddenly I have the stupidest thought, _I didn't even get to have my ice cream_. Somehow, this manages to make my impending doom even worse. I squeeze my eyes even tighter shut, because somehow that's a thing. I think about all of my great memories with Dad and my friends. I imagine what my life could've amounted to. A single tear, cool and clear, works it's way down my cheek. A small sob escapes my mouth before whatever is on top of me gets up.

"Up, now," a voice commands. A girl's, "Percy's distracting the telekhines, but only for a moment. There are more than two dozen after you thanks to your run through the city."

The girl has honey blond princess curls and stormy gray eyes. She has a bright orange t-shirt labeled _CHB_ on, and some ratty denim shorts and sneakers. Normally I'd label her popular cheerleader bubblebrain, but right now I'm thinkin more like crazy lady.

In what I hope is a discreet way, I reach for my phone with my right hand and my wand with my dominant hand. Now to keep this bloody psychopath talking.

"What's a telekhine? Who are you? Who's Percy? Why were you on top of me?" I ask, my mouth doing my favorite thing, rapid fire mode,"Also, what is wrong with you? You bloody tackle me to the ground, then go acting like you went and saved my life!"

I'm trying to come up with a good spell to cast on the crazy girl when she yanks the wand and cell phone out of my hands and pulls me along.

"I'll explain on the way!" she yells at me, before muttering,"this kid's almost as bad as Seaweed Brain."

We run until we're at the entrance to a subway station, but instead of buying a ticket, she spends three minutes searching for a water fountain.

"I thought we were in a hurry," I comment.

"We are. Here, hold this button down, I need the spray to be constant," Crazy Girl the fishes through her pockets, muttering about needing a coin. She throws a golden coin in the air and mutters something in a language I've never heard before, yet somehow I recognize that it's ancient Greek, "_Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, connect me to Chiron at the big house._"

Suddenly, a mirage, or something like it, appears in front of us, showing us… Oh my God, it that a centaur playing pinochle? It's the top half of a man merged with the body of a horse, just like in my story books. Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, a disgruntled looking man with an ugly Hawaiian shirt and a somewhat red, drunken looking face appears next to the centaur.

"Annabeth, why are you calling me? What do you need?" asks the centaur in a concerned way.

"It doesn't matter why she's calling, all that matters is that she interrupted my pinochle game!" cries the ugly guy.

The crazy girl, Annabeth, proceeds, completely ignoring Ugly Dude,"This girl, wait, girl, what's your name?"

"Cat."

"Alright, so Cat encountered a telekhine-"

"So the thing was a telekhine? What's that?"

"A monster. So Cat encountered a telekhine and started running through the city, and thankfully she ran past Percy-"

"Wait, who is Percy again?"

"That's not important right now. It's good she did because at the time she had attracted over two dozen-

"Wait, seriously? How are there that many in the city?"

"I'll explain later. So, Percy called me. He's off killing all the telekhines-"

"Wait, how? Those things are armored!"

Crazy Girl Annabeth loses her temper,"Cat, just stop interrupting! This is life and death!"

"No!" I shoot her my poison look.

"Cut it out! We save-"

"Annabeth, can we please hear why you're calling us?" asks the centaur dryly.

"Oh, sorry Chiron," she murmurs sheepishly. Wait, Chiron? Like the Chiron? Maybe I'm crazy, too,"So I'm taking her on the subway to Long Island. Please meet us there with the van."

"Can I say something now?" I ask innocently.

"What," she asks annoyedly.

"Why is Ugly Dude wearing such an ugly shirt with his ugly face?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Ugly Dude gets up and starts moving towards us, radiating power. Just then, Crazy Annabeth swipes her hand through the water spray, cutting the connection.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why on Gaea did you feel the need to say that?" Yells Annabeth. Hmm, Gaea. Yep, Crazy Girl is crazy.

"I was wondering what the point of him wearing that shirt was."

Annabeth gives me a murderous glare, ten times worse than the one I perfected at Hogwarts. Then she grabs my right arm and pulls me all the way onto the subway car.

"Are you ever actually going to tell me anything?" I ask in exasperation.

"Not with all of these mortals around, wait until we get to the van." Crazy Annabeth replies.

"Oh, sure. I'm going to willingly get in some van with a crazy person I just met, with the van being driven her friends. Well, let me tell you. One, nobody says 'what on Gaea', we aren't ancient Greeks. Two, everyone knows to never get in a van with strangers. Three, I can guarantee you're more human than I am. Four, do you take me for a bloody idiot?" My voice escalated throughout my speech until I was nearly yelling at Crazy.

Crazy just looks at me, her eyes seeming a little less metallic than they did a moment ago. We spend the rest of the ride in an awkward silence. When we arrive at our stop she grabs my hand and leads me a spot by the side of the road.

"There's no one else around, can you explain what's going on now? Also, can I have my stuff back?" I ask in the silence as we wait, I assume, for the van.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I still had these," and she gives me back my wand and my cell phone. I reach for the phone with my right hand, so the weapon is in my more skilled hand. You never know when she'll have another crazy attack.

"Wait, you're lefty?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you because, you know, you are kind of crazy," I answer, surprised she even noticed.

"Yeah, about that. I should probably start explaining now. So you know all of those gods and goddesses in Greek mythology? They're real. I'm taking you to Camp Half Blood, the safest place for people like us. The children of gods and goddesses.

"The man you called ugly? He's the camp director, Mr. D. Which is short for Dionysus."

"Wait, so I said that to a god?" I mutter nervously.

"Fraid so," she responds solemnly.

"And Chiron?"

"The one and only. So Cat, if you haven't guessed, you're a demigod," she stops to let that sink in.

I sigh, and continue without thinking,"I figured. It's just, Dad always said Mum was a witch, like me. To find out she's some mysterious goddess instead..."

Annabeth looks at me curiously, "What do you mean a witch?"

Just then, a white van pulls up. On the side it reads _Delphi Strawberry Farms_. Annabeth pulls me in the back before I can see the driver. She says nothing, but I can see the gears turning in her mind as she ponders what I've said.


	11. Chapter 11

My slip up worries me. I thought all demigods would be wizards, but it seems I'm wrong. I just jeopardized the entire wizard community. I nervously finger my wand, which is in my jean pocket.

"Alright, in a few seconds we will pass through a magical border that keeps unwanted visitors out of camp. Don't worry though, you won't even notice," narrates Annabeth as we continue our ride.

Suddenly the van jolts to a stop. For a split second I see a faint violet barrier separating me from the rest of the van, which has already passed it. Annabeth looks at me with a worried expression. We've only been stopped for a few seconds, but during this short time, things have gotten really tense.

As suddenly as it stopped, the van starts again. We enter the camp, which was entirely Greek buildings, except for a great big four story farmhouse right in the middle, and climb out of the van. We start to walk towards the farmhouse, or, as Annabeth calls it, the Big House. Occasionally we pass another camper, and they stop and look at me and Annabeth as we walk across the green meadow.

"Any minute now someone should claim you. Then we'll know who your godly parent is," Annabeth explains as you walk.

We arrive at the porch of the house, where the horse man Chiron is waiting. Annabeth goes up and starts to talk to him, but I can't quite catch what they're saying. suddenly, they stop in their conversation and look at me, or, more accurately, above me. I look up just in time to see the fading violet image of a torch surrounded by some sort of fog, or mist.

Chiron looks at me,"Welcome, Catriona Kallerough, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, Mistress of the Mist."

Annabeth runs off, and I'm not sure what to do, so I pull out my phone. I have seven new messages, all from Dad.

I read the first one.

_Honey, how's your ice cream?_

Then the next few.

_Cat, where are you, it's been twenty minutes._

_Cat, are you alright?_

_If you're just ignoring me, you're grounded!_

_If you don't respond to this one I'll call the police._

Oh no. He called the police. This day just got a whole lot worse. How am I going to explain this whole thing to Dad and the police? I'm in so much trouble! I continue to read the last few.

_Hello? Oh, I just hope you're okay answer me!_

_I'm really worried Cat, please call me and tell me you're okay!_

I can feel my eyes moistening. How the heck am I going to explain this bloody mess to him?

Chiron walks over to me looking concerned,"Cat, what's wrong?"

I don't say anything, just show him the stream of messages on my phone. I watch Chiron's face, expecting him to flip out but his face remains an emotionless mask. After a moment, he hands me a gold coin.

"Throw this into the fountain saying 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!' then ask her to show you your father," Chiron instructs before exiting the room.

I walk nervously over to the fountain. If this doesn't work, I'm officially in crazy town. I do as he instructs anyway, I mean, at least it's worth a shot.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering! Show me Jeremiah Callerough."

The mist of the fountain shimmers, then an image of my dad appears. He's sitting at the table in our apartment, with his cell phone clutched in his hand.

"Dad!" I manage to get out, but it comes out kind of strangled. I hope this is actually him and not just an image.

He looks at me with disbelief,"Cat? Is that really you?"

"No, it's Harry Potter- Of course it's me!"

He moves towards me with his arms open for a hug,'No, Dad! Don't! It'll sever the conne-"

The image disappears. I walk out of Chiron's office, and he looks at me, surprised.

"Done so soon?"

"No…" I admit,"My Dad tried to hug me and broke the connection. Can I have another coin?"

He hands me another coin, and I go back into his office. I repeat the messaging process over again, and this time when Dad sees me, I immediately tell him not to touch it.

"Dad, call off the police search."

He looks at me guiltily, giving me one of those 'I've been pranked feelings',"Actually, there never was a police search, I was waiting until sundown, and I said that so that you'd respond, except you didn't."

I stare at him for a moment, before deciding now is not the time to be angry at him for that. Instead, I get angry at him for something else,"Dad! Why didn't you tell me Mum was a goddess!"

He stares at me, taken aback,"Cat, are you feeling okay?"

I stare at him, and realize he has no clue what I'm talking about, so I explain everything I've learned to him," … All because Mum was a goddess."

"Wait, so if your mother was a goddess, then I must be awesome! I attracted a goddess!"

I stare at him as he jumps around the room like a lunatic. Sometimes, I really wonder how the bloke has managed to keep me alive. I grow tired of watching him,"So, uh, I'm going to hang up now…"

He just continues to dance,"Bye, love ya."

I wave my hand through the mist, and the image disappears. I've seen my dad do a lot of strange things, but I have to admit, that probably takes the cake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, everyone, here's another chapter. I would like to request that you please leave a review, because this is chapter twelve going up, and as of right now I have zero reviews. So, yeah. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I finally remembered to put one up on time! Also, rmemeber, look that author's notes for the first couple of chapters to see details on how to see the author who co writes this with me on Wattpad.**

**\- ROC6**

I step out of the office only to discover Annabeth has returned with a snooty looking boy that's probably fourteen, fifteen years old. He has short caramel colored hair, unlike my white blond hair, rippling as if inside of a nonexistent breeze. His eyes are a strange color, but I can't say it's unnatural. They're blue brown, almost like someone took a pond and filled it with mud. I can't say it's a pleasant color. He has sharp features like mine. His skin is fair, with a deep tan, and he's somehow scrawny and muscular at the same time. He sneers when he sees me, looking me over,"Wow, Mom is getting really unoriginal. Moving highlights? Please."

Annabeth slaps him, before turning to me, "Stephan, be nice. Cat, this is Stephan. You will be staying in the Hermes cabin with him, even though Hermes isn't your godly parent. With you here, there are now three Hecate campers at camp, and since Stephan's been here the longest, he's considered you leader and counselor. Stephan will show you around camp."

Stephan glares at Annabeth before walking off the porch,"Come on, Newbie, I have to show you around."

It's official, I'd like a bag of rubbish better than this kid. I drum my fingers at my side as we walk. Hey, all my energy has to go somewhere.

"Here are the cabins, there's the lava wall, there are the woods, and there's the practice arena," Stephan narrates as he points in random directions, completely ignoring the eight year old sitting by the fire, "And now I have to take you to the weapons shack."

We walk in an awful silence to a wooden structure right by a arena and a bunch of cabins in a U formation, and leads me inside. Even though the room has no lighting, everything glows brightly. The light seems to be coming from the weapons themselves, which are a strange assortment of dangerous bronze items.

"Celestial bronze," Stephan drones,"Pick one that you like and works for you."

I look around the room and spot a sword and a knife lying together in the corner. I walk over to them, and they're obviously a pair. The blades are a little unusual, and both the knife and the sword have a leaf-ish blade. Not the Canadia, or is it Canada? Anyway, it's not the Canadia maple leaf or anything, no, it's like one of those long skinny leafs. Both blades expand outward after the hilt, but then they narrow down into points. I pick up the sword in my left hand and the knife in my right, but it feels wrong, so I switch hands. Better. I examine the perfectly balanced weapons clasped in my hands. I notice an engraving near the hilt of the knife, σοκ. _Shock._ I notice something similar engraved on the sword, ρεύμα. _Current._ Shock and Current, what an _electrifying_ pair. I snort at my own pun.

Stephan, who's been tapping his foot impatiently, glares at me, "Ya done yet? You've been snorting in the corner for five minutes."

Seriously? Five minutes? Curse you, ADHD.

"Yeah, I want these two," I respond after I get past my excessive snorting from my ADHD.

He mutters something I can't catch before saying, "Doofus, you can't have both a knife and a sword."

"Wanna bet?" I walk over to him, "Because I'm taking them both."

He shrugs, obviously not caring much and he leads me out onto what I guess must be the commons. We walk towards the U of cabins to the one numbered 11.

Stephan sighs, "This is cabin 11, Hermes' cabin, god of thieves, travelers and traders."

He walks inside. I open mouth to ask why when he turns around, "Since Hecate is a minor goddess, she doesn't have her own cabin. Since Hermes is the god of travelers, his cabin takes us in. There's the other Hecate camper besides us," He gestures towards a girl sitting in a corner of the extremely crowded room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, you know I'm desperate when this happens: I'm begging you! Someone please review! I have another chapter typed and I'll put it up as soon as I get one review! Pweeese! Now back to our regularly scheduled programming. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to check out ForeverAmerican!**

**-ROC6**

I walk over to the girl, figuring that if she's my half, step, partial sister thing, then I should probably get to know her. Her face is expressionless, though her swirling violet eyes say otherwise, and she is fiddling with her long, chocolate brown hair. She glances at me briefly, before staring into space once again.

I decide to take the initiative, knowing that she won't take the task upon herself, "Hullo! I'm Cat! And, um, I'm your new partial sister thingy."

She looks at me with guarded interest, "Hello."

"Uh," I say intelligently, why couldn't she have told me her name,"What's your name?"

"Myra," she says, the hesitates before continuing, "So, your mother is also Hecate?"

"Yep, thats my Mum," I pop the p in yep, then add, "I just got here, but our idiot of a brother didn't show me anything except the weapons shack. Could you show me around?"

Myra looks surprised, "I just got here a couple days ago. I don't know where anything is either."

"Oh rubbish," I state loudly, startling her, "You have to know where some stuff is."

Tugging nervously on the sleeves of her dark purple coat, Myra responds, "I guess- I guess I could show you around…"

"Awesome!" I exclaim, then notice her guarded face, "Erm, thanks, I mean."

She climbs to her feet, and spreads her stuff around so that it takes up enough space for two sleeping bags. When she notices me staring at her, confused out of my mind, she explains, "This way you can sleep next to me."

I nod and smile, but I wasn't paying attention because my ADHD ran away again. I wonder what her dad is like?

She leads me out of the cabin, and I try to make a conversation, "So what's your dad like?"

"He's dead," she says sharply, as she probably doesn't want to talk about it, then she adds, her voice cracking, "He died when I was eight."

"Oh," I respond, intelligently, not sure what to say, "How did he die?"

She looks at me surprised as she shows me the pegasi stables, "No one has ever bothered to ask before."

This stuns me, no wonder she's so guarded, no one tries to be her friend, "Do you want to tell me how?"

She sighs, and looks at me, stopping me from pressing further, "No, I'd rather not."

"Oh," I say quietly. This girl just had to clam up. Suddenly a conch sounds, saving me from the awkwardness I'd just created, "Hey, what was that?"

"Dinner conch, time to go to the pavilion," Myra replies simply, not meeting my eyes.

We walk in silence to the pavilion where we sit with the rest of the residents of the Hermes cabin. A pair of brothers that I already pegged as troublemakers, my kind of people, tell us "Percy's Great Adventures". In short, they're telling us about all of the quests one of the current campers has been on. They say he's some son of Poseidon? Anyway, they're just starting the story of his first quest quest to retrieve Zeus' lightning when Myra visibly pales.

They're talking about the greyhound bus Percy crashed when Myra interrupts, her voice shaking, "What day was this?"

The shorter brother counts on his fingers, while the taller one responds, "June 7th, I believe."

Myra goes even paler, which I didn't know was possible, "What year?"

This time the shorter one answers, "About four years ago."

Myra stands and bolts from the table, and I follow her, reluctantly leaving behind my delicious barbeque. When I finally catch up to her, she's stopped running and is sitting by the canoe lake.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I ask her silent, shuddering figure.

She turns and looks at me, her face puffy and red, "My dad."

I am so confused, causing my genius response, "Huh?"

She turns around again, "Four years ago. June 7th. I came home from school, and there was a strange man in my house. He said my dad had died in a car crash. He died instantly, his car totaled by an out of control greyhound bus."

It took me a moment, but I put the pieces together. Percy crashed a greyhound… Her dad's car was crushed by a greyhound… On the same day… Oh. My god. S. Percy killed her father.


	14. Chapter 14

**I told you guys I had another chapter for you if someone reviewed, and they did! Yay! Anyway, here's the chapter I promised you.**

**\- ROC6**

I sit next to her and stare at the water, knowing she'll talk if she wants to. Whenever I ask she clams up. Unfortunately, today isn't my lucky day. Then again. when is it ever? Just then we're found by the rest of the Hermes cabin residents, and the pair of brothers explains to us why we need to hear the story, at which point I ask if we can do this in the dining pavilion with my now cold barbeque.

Myra nods and we stand up, slowly making our way back to the dining pavilion. My appetite was lost, which was unusual for me, as I knew something bad had just been revealed to me. I didn't say anything, just tried to silently support Myra. At this point I was afraid that if I said anything, it would just make it worse.

We sit down, my cold barbeque in front of me. I don't want to touch it. Instead, I look over at the Stoll twins, whom had sat down. One next to Myra and the other next to me. I try to ignore them, but the one who is sitting next to me keeps poking my arm annoyingly. It was just a story, right? It was in the past, and I bet half of the stuff would be made up. Besides Myra's story.

"OK!" I finally cry out, slamming my hands down on the table. "Fine! Tell me your bloody story already, I've had well enough of the poking and the prodding. I'm not some bloody science lab experiment, so stop it!" Anger and annoyance leak out of every word, and I can tell the Stolls know I'm PO.

So, careful with their words, they tell us the story. Myra cried a little bit, silently, when they told the part about the Greyhound bus. But it made sense. She had probably been hiding all that under her skin for years, and to now hear that she was sitting so close to her fathers murderer. I would have probably found a metal pipe and beat his head in by now, if I was in her situation.

But, the story in a whole, was a decent one. Seeing as I've heard of way crazier, just from Hogwarts experience, it was a pretty decent adventure. The Stolls left after a while and I was trying to talk Myra out of her shell, even though she was refusing to budge, when everyone started pouring out of the dining pavilion. Was there something I missed?

Shrugging, I stood up and followed Myra over to a huge fire pit. There was no fire in it yet, of course, but campers were throwing things into it. Oil, gasoline, sticks, logs, branches, leaves, newspapers. Anything flammable, really. Shrugging, I stooped to the ground and started picking up small twigs and branches to throw in.

When I stood back up to walk over, I noticed Myra had disappeared. Oh well. Maybe I'll get her to talk another time. Shrugging to myself, I walked over and dumped my arm load of sticks into the pit. Someone yelled something indecipherable and everyone stepped away from the pit, including me. A tall boy with golden blonde hair and tanned skin threw a lit torch into the mess of sticks and it instantly set on fire, the heat scorching against my skin. A smile worked its way onto my face as I enjoyed the warmth, letting it wash over me.

"So. You're the girl we came to rescue, huh?" A male voice asked behind me. I turned only to be met with sea green eyes. I shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe. Who are you?" I asked curiously. He knew me, but I didn't know him… That's the creepy part.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He shrugged as well, as though it was no big deal.

"You're the kid who came to get me with Annabeth!" I grinned. "I'm Catriona Kallerough, but my nickname 's Cat. I'm a daughter of Hecate."

"Cool. Another Hecate kid. Theres not many of you guys." He said, looking at the fire. I shrugged. Maybe not many of us at camp, or in the US, but there sure a lot of us over in the UK. I kept that in my head though. Maybe there was a reason they weren't worrying about the kids in the UK.

My attention got caught by a glimmer in the crowds and I left to go see what it was, leaving Percy in the dust. As I got closer, I saw _it_. Stephen, to be more precise. He stood there like one of the stuck up Aphrodite kids, letting the girls swoon over him. He was probably using some polyjuice potion or something to make himself look good. Stupid git, he was.

Rolling my eyes, I stalked off to who knows where. I left the light and warmth of the fire behind me as I stumbled through the darkness. I had no idea where I was going, or why I was going wherever I was. A small sniffle was heard to my right and I immediately had drawn Shock and Current. I gulped down my whimper of fear and inched forward. Who knows what was out in the woods at night. Stupid, Cat. Now you're gonna be eaten by a monster, or worse.

I gulped again. "H-Hello?" I asked quietly. No response. I tried to fight the fear out of my voice as I asked again. "Hello?"

"Cat? What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked, making me stiffen and put away my weapons.

"Myra?" I whispered, inching closer. "What are _you_ doing out here in the dark?" I could see her small form sitting against a tree, and I sat down next to her. It was really, really dark, so I pulled out my phone, which I had picked up an stuck in my pocket when Annabeth found me. I turned it on and the screen glowed, illuminating our faces. I looked over at her and noticed her face was blotchy again.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She didn't respond, so I stood up and held my hand out to her. "C'mon. Lets go back to the cabin. Everyone else is at the campfire, so no one'll be there." Myra looked up at me then, and like a lightning strike I could suddenly see all the pain, hurt, and loneliness in her eyes. And I wanted to get rid of it.

"Ok." She whispered, and grabbed my hand. I pulled her to her feet and smiled slightly. I linked my arms with hers and used the light of my phone to guide us out of the woods. We walked to the cabin in silence.

I pulled the door open, let Myra in, and then closed it behind us. Looking around, I noticed Myra clearing an area on the floor. All the beds were occupied, and there were tons of sleeping bags on the floor. But Myra had cleared some of her personal space, for me. My eyes started to water a little and I raced over, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. I could feel her slight smile on my shoulder, and could feel her hugging back.

"You're welcome." She whispered, before we separated. I smiled brightly, then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Myra?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with a small bit of happiness that hadn't been there before. "You wanna meet some crazy people?"

She looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about, Cat? We're at camp. Unless some new campers are coming tonight…"

"No, no, no. Some crazy people in England." I smirked. Myra's eyes widened and she started to shake her head, but I had already pressed the facetime button.

The sound of a ringer sounded through the nearly empty room, and I smiled when I saw the little words '_**connecting'**_ flash across the screen. I giggled a little and showed Myra out of excitement. But we both jumped in surprise when all we heard was arguing through the line.

**Arthur:** SHUT UP!

**Peter:** NO WAY YOU BRITISH JERK OF JERKS!

**Arthur:** THAT'S NOT EVEN A THING!

**Alfred;** HAHA! WELL IT IS NOW, IGGY!

**Arthur:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

**Peter:** LALALALALALALALA!

**Oliver:** BOYS! Be quiet!

**Alfred:** HAHA! NOPE!

And then a new voice chimed in. One I knew, but wasn't very acquainted with. Feliciano Vargas, the italian kid that lived across the street from Arthur.

**Feliciano:** Ve~ Why-a are we all-a yelling?

**Oliver:** Feliciano, please, just….

**Feliciano:** AAH! ARTHUR HAS A KNIFE!

**Alfred;** Iggy doesn't have a knife, stupid.

**Feliciano: **Ok! Ve~ PASTA!

"Ummm…. Guys?" I called uncertainly. Immediately the arguing ceased and whispers came through the phone.

**Feliciano:** Ve~ Ciao Bella!

I chuckled lightly. "Hey Feli!" Stomping and some scuffling of shoes was heard before the voices started back up again.

**Arthur:** Get out of here, you bloody gits.

**Oliver:** Swear Jar!

**Arthur:** GIT IS NOT A BAD WORD, OLIVER!

**Peter: **I think it is.

**Feliciano: **But-a guys! Why are you-a ignoring Cat?

"Yeah!" I called. "Why are you ignoring me?"

**Arthur: **Because of my git family, that's why!

**Oliver: **FINE! C'mon. Lets go make cupcakes!

**Alfred**: What's the point of making cupcakes if we can't eat them? Every batch we make you slip some poison into 'em and then use 'em in your mafia junk.

**Oliver:** Let's _go_.

**Alfred:** FINE! Bye Cat!

And then they were gone. No more noises except for Arthur's agitated breathing. The screen of his phone was pulled away from his pocket to reveal his messy blonde hair, forest green eyes, and _enormous _eyebrows.

"Hey Iggy!" I smiled, waving with one hand.

"Urg. Not you too. But, anyways, hello Cat." He smiled, waving back somewhat awkwardly.

"IGGY!" I yelled, remembering Myra sitting next to me. "I want you to meet Myra! She's my new sister! I found her at summer camp!" I pointed the camera at Myra's face. She hid behind her hair and waved slightly.

Arthur smiled even brighter. "That's great news, Cat! Hello, Myra! Nice to meet you! I hope we get to meet in person someday, even though you guys are living over in America now."

Myra nodded slightly, not liking all the attention directed towards her. So I directed it towards the time. "Iggy!" I said, looking down at my watch. "It's 11;30 here. What's it like there?"

"Umm…" Arthur looked up at, what I knew, was the wall clock above the television. "It's 5;30."

"Wow. He's up early." Myra whispered, making me giggle.

"Yeah. The '_British Jerk of Jerks'_ always gets up early." I said, using Peter's nickname for Arthur.

Speaking of Peter, I just now noticed how many siblings Arthur actually had. There was the three younger; Peter, Alfred, Matthew. But then there was also his older brothers; Oliver, Alistair, the twins Kyle and Bryan, and Kris. 9 kids with no mother and no father, all being raised by 27 year old Oliver.

Stupid ADHD! Back to the topic at hand.

"So Cat? Where are you going to camp?" He asks, making me freeze up. I have a gut feeling that I'm not supposed to tell him, and I didn't plan on it. Myra sits next to me, shaking her head slowly. I nod in response.

"Uhh, Camp… Harlem! Yeah, Camp Harlem, it's… in…. Harlem! Yeah, camp Harlem in Harlem, New York." I say, trying to come up with a fake camp name.

"Well, it's better than having to deal with this lot. These bloody wankers won't shut up." Arthur sighs, buying my story. I sigh quietly, happy I wouldn't be lying to him again. The quiet sounds of laughter made me perk up, though. I glance around and, through the window, see the small figures of other campers approaching.

"H-Hey, Iggy? I gotta go, talk to you later, BYE!" I yell before ending the call and shoving my phone in my pocket. Poor Iggy. He probably has no idea what just happened.

People start flooding into the cabin and start to settle in for the night. It smells like a campfire threw up in here, but I'm fine with it. I actually kind of like the smell. So, with a smile on my face, I lay on my back and fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! here's another chapter of Cat's Adventures! Apologies for the slow update, but we've officially reacched the end of our prewritten chapters, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and keep being awesome. **

**Don't forget to check out the co-author of this story, ForeverAmerican, over on Wattpad!**

**-ROC6 ;)**

I open my eyes, expecting to see the inside of a cabin, but what I see instead confuses me. I'm on a crossroads between two roads, with three choices on where to go. Directly in front of me is a woman with a dog, a Labrador, I think, and a… Is that a weasel? The woman herself, though, is beautiful and strange. She stands a good ten, twelve feet tall, and her form is indistinct, mistlike. Her face is sharp, like mine, not cruel, but not particularly warm either, and although it's dark out, she radiates light, like a torch.

She smiles at me, and her voice is smooth, magical, "Cat, my daughter, thank you for befriending your sister."

"Oh, I wouldn't call us friends, she acts so distant-"

"She doesn't know how. Teach her. Alas, that is not the reason I called you here."

"It isn't?" I ask, surprised.

"No, my dear, you stand at a crossroads," _No, really? _I think to myself, but even I know better than to interrupt a goddess, "and I have come to guide you. You can keep your wizarding abilities a secret, and tell no one at camp, but the girl Annabeth is already suspicious. You can tell everyone, and reveal the existence of the wizarding world, but I don't recommend that, as they'll try to make friends, and the wizards don't know about their existence. Or, the third option that I recommend, you can tell only the leaders. That means Chiron, Annabeth and Percy."

"Hold on, can't I tell the wizards about demigods existence?" I ask, wondering why that wasn't a listed option.

My mother grimaces, "Ah, yes, about that. The wizards would probably want to know how your magic works, and likely they would invade your camp, capture you all and experiment on you while their minds tried to work it out."

I nod, suddenly understanding her apprehension, and she continues, "I cannot stay long, as I am only permitted limited contact with my children, but I request you consider whose side you want to be on in the upcoming Titan war. I have switched to the Titan side, and while I cannot make the decision for you, I suggest you do the same."

As she finishes the last sentence her expression shifts to a gruesome smile that honestly terrifies me, giving me the impression she has a very strong opion on the side I should pick, and her form slowly fades into her signature Mist.

**-(-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

I walk up to Chiron, having just finished breakfast, and bluntly state, "My mother told me last night that I need to talk to you, Annabeth and Percy about something."

He turned to me with a small look of surprise. Maybe it wasn't everyday that people had something to tell him, or something that they stated so bluntly. Oh well, who cares. I have to tell them before I blank and forget that I was supposed to tell them at all.

"Percy, Annabeth, and I?" He asked, making me nod. I had no doubts that an 'are-you-kidding-me-I-just-told-you-that-pay-more-attention' glare was on my face.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you. Can I tell you guys before I forget? Because I'll probably blank in a few hours." I deadpanned, looking around for Percy and Annabeth. I spotted Annabeth walking out of the Big House, and Percy trailing after her.

I tried not to giggle, and raced over. "GUYS!" I yelled loudly. They didn't hear me. Okay world, you wanna play that game?

Growling in frustration, I hissed out "_Magnaeus Voxar._" Clearing my throat, I tried again.

"ANNABETH!" My voice boomed and echoed over the clearing, making me stop in my tracks and cover my mouth. Annabeth jumped, not expecting my voice to be so loud, and turned around. I waved, beckoning them over before muttering the counter jinx.

"_Silentium Loxus_." Annabeth walked over, Percy trailing behind her.

"What was _that_?" She asked, making me giggle quietly.

"Nothing. I have something to tell you, Percy, and Chiron though." I said. Annabeth nodded and helped me up before starting her march towards the Big House. I followed, walking next to Percy like a kicked puppy.

"So. What were you guys doing?" I asked quietly.

Percy looked at me and smiled slightly. "Plans. And we had to go rescue another demigod that followed one of our campers."

I nodded slightly, and walked through the door. Annabeth stood next to Chiron, discussing what sounded like war strategies. "Umm… Well." I started, then stopped. My voice cut out on me and a small shiver ran up my spine.

"Well? What is it? I have to help plan a war." Annabeth said, sounding bored and annoyed. "I have to-"

"I'M A WIZARD!" I interrupted her, and ducked my head slightly. After a bit of silence, I looked up to see slightly shocked faces. "If you have any question's, the machine is open for answering." I smiled.

"Y-You're a what?" Annabeth asked, looking at me like I had grown another head.

"A wizard. I do magic with a stick, see?" I pulled my wand out and held it up. "_Lumos_." I muttered, and the tip light up like the sun.

Percy reached out to touch it, but I lightly slapped his hand away.

"But… How?" Annabeth whispered, shaking her head slowly as though that would give her the information.

"You know, shaking your head won't do anything, right?" I said, then quickly covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that. "SORRY!" I yelped, looking at her, a bit scared. In Hogwarts, if I accidentally said something out of line near Draco Malfoy, he would hit me. So this was a natural reaction now, flinching if I blurt something out.

"No, no it's fine. We all have our moments, huh Chiron?" Annabeth said. Chiron nodded towards her, then turned to me.

"Catriona-"

"Cat." I automatically correct.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" He asked. I bowed my head slightly.

"Since I came to camp." I whispered.

"And why did you decide to tell us?" He asked. Why all the questions, is this the Spanish Inquisition or something?

"Because my mother told me to. She also says revealing your existence to the other wizards is a bad idea, so don't go trying to make friends." I deadpanned, my attention span lingering. I started to look around me, looking at the game of Parcheesi set up on the table.

Suddenly a loud groaning erupted over my head, making me jump.

"I would suggest you go see the oracle, Cat. You'll want to later." Chiron said grimly, pointing his hand towards the stairs. "It's in the attic."

I nodded and raced towards the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go, guys, a long awaited update. I hope you enjoy, and I think I have this 'regular updating' thing just about down, so wish me luck!**

**-ROC6**

I climb the building, moving swiftly through floor after floor, until I reach the pulldown ladder leading to the attic. I pull the ladder down nervously, knowing that it means I'll have to face the oracle once I see what lies above. I climb the ladder slowly, hesitant, the stories I've heard aren't pretty.

The room that lies above is dark and melancholy. Trophies from old quests lie abandoned and forgotten, the people who earned them long gone. The whole room is cluttered, as if no one wants to come up here and take the time to organize it. The whole room just seems sad and a little pathetic, as if the final resting place of past dreams. I shiver, it's probably what the Slytherin common room is like.

I move cautiously through the junk, until I see _it_. _It_ is a decaying carcass dressed in ugly hippie clothing, complete with glassy eyes and greasy clumps of hair sitting on a three legged stool. Even _I_ find _it_ disgusting. Unfortunately, _it _seems to be the oracle, so I muster up my courage and ask it my question, just as it speaks in my mind.

_Approach Seeker, and ask, _it says in a raspy voice, seemingly inside my head.

"Oracle, do you have anything to tell me about my fate?"

It seems to look at me, and green mist pours from it's mouth. The slight light given off by the mist almost makes the husk of a body look like its smiling, and its creepy as Quirrell's second face. Slowly, the mist solidifies into the ghost like figures of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Arthur. They look at me mournfully, and begin to speak in the same raspy voice, going from Hermione to Ron to Harry to Arthur.

_Child of Magic, beware your fate_

_Your flaw will show, yourself you'll hate_

_Disowned by your mother for the path you take_

_Not just your future determined by the decisions you make._

My face drains of blood. That can't be true… My mother told last night she thanks me, and what flaw? I have many flaws, what isn't already evident? What does it mean not just my future? I can't choose other people's fates! That's too much responsibility! I can't even get homework done on time.

I simultaneously want to scream, throw a tantrum, murder the carcass, and run to my Dad. Looking around, I realize everything up here is dead. Dead dreams, dead legacies, and I get the feeling that if I give in to what I want to do, I'll end up dead, too.

And… Why did the Oracle use my friends? Why Harry? Why Ron?... Why Arthur?

I shook my head slowly, and made my way back to the porch out front of the Big House. Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth were nowhere in sight. Great. No one to blab to… Wait. Why would I want to blab about this? I was the only person sent up to the attic, so should I tell anybody?

A little voice in the back of my head kept whispering that they already do, but I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not.

After a quick look around to make sure no one is anywhere near me, I let out and ear piercing scream and jumped off the porch, stomping around and kicking the dirt. Little white balls of light floated near me like they do when I get mad. It was my magic acting up.

"UUUURRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed, jumping up into the air, before letting my feet slam back onto the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK WAS THAT, ORACLE?!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes tight.

My little balls of white light were still floating around my head, and now little green and blue sparkles had joined them.

It makes total sense though. When a Kallerough is ready to blow their tops, anyone within a 30 mile radius is extremely lucky if they walk away unharmed.

And I could just tell, as the anger boiled inside of me, that this explosion would be a bad one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetoids everyone, I bet you thought I'd given up on this story, right? Well, this story is a collaboration with one ForeverAmerican, a classmate of mine, and we were on summer vacation, which makes it hard to communicate. So, I'm sorry for not updating, but we really weren't doing anything with this story for a while because of lack of communication. Now that school's started, we plan to do some serious work on this, though I can't promise any consistency with the updates. Next, WARNING: Stephan says some very rude things to Cat. He also makes some offensive comments about British people! British people, please take no offense, we aren't trying to offend anyone here, and have nothing against you, in fact one of our friends is from England, so no offense meant! Anyways, again, sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, and stay awesome.**

**-ROC6 (collaboration with ForeverAmerican)**

Before I go on, I just want you to know that it was _not_, n-o-t my fault. Alright, on with the story. I was fuming mad, and the white balls that followed me were tinged pink, which had never happened before. And then _he_ walked up to me.

"Hey Cat, did you get in trouble?" Stephan mocked, reminding me so much of Draco it wasn't even funny. At the expression on my face he continued, "Aww, did the selfish Bwit **(No offense to British people) **get in twouble? That's too bad."

I growled at him, knowing my tendency for unintentional magic, "Go away."

"Ooh! Somebody's bitter! I hope the harpies get you!"

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just glared at him.

"You know, I bet you can't even do any magic!" He hollered, his mudpies of a pair of eyes brightening with the laughter, his snooty face contorted with cruel joy, "What did Mom expect, courting a lazy old Brit. Where's your fat bastard of a father? Is he going to come protect the magicless pity child?"

I started to run from him because I knew what was coming. I could see my hair whipping beside me, the black and red highlights having warped so that none of my natural blonde was visible. Stephan continued taunting me, "That's right, you better run, before I kill you, and your little father, too!"

I immediately halted, and turned around slowly. I could feel my magic going haywire, but I didn't care. I held my wand in my pocket, whispering "Terrerentio, subite, seelantium."

Spells for intimidation, subduing, and silencing. I released the wand before something bad happened, and yelled at him, "_Boreíte ilíthio kólo tou éna plásma! Écho perissóteri mageía se roz mou apó ó, ti échete se olókliro to sóma sas! Étsi ékleise to skasmó , boreíte aimatirí ilíthios!_"

Stephan stood meekly before me, terrified and silenced-which is exactly what I was going for. I could feel my rage and frustration with my life boiling beneath the surface, and I knew that it wouldn't be pretty, and that in order to avoid disaster I had to calm down. Then, unfortunately, I decided to look at Stephan again. That wasn't a good idea because it brought all of the rage I'd been attempting to suppress back double force as he reminded me of everything I hate.

A large boom echoed around the valley, and campers started screaming in terror. I could feel the blast of heat and debris hit my back, and I knew that with my luck there would be more. On instinct, I grabbed my wand and whispered, "Protegendum!"

I could see a faint light surround me, and I stood up from where I didn't realize I was kneeling. Instantly, my head started spinning, and I almost fell over. Instead, I grabbed a large piece of canary yellow, weathered wood lying nearby on the ground. Briefly, I wondered where the wood came from, as I didn't remember seeing it there before something blew up, but another wave of nausea hit, and I leaned onto the stick as if it was my only tether to this world. Granted it was likely my tether to consciousness, but I think that I probably shouldn't have held it so hard because later, when I dropped it, my hands were bleeding from excessive splinters.

I hobbled slowly in a circle, feeling like I could really go for a double shot espresso, and looked for the Big House to explain what happened to Chiron, even if I didn't know what the effects of my accidental magic were going to be. Then, after a moment I figured it out what I did, because the Big House wasn't there anymore.


End file.
